


Tale As Old As Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunts & Uncles, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Cancer, Character Death, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fairy Tale/Fairy Tales, Family, Family Dinners, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Friendship, General, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sons, Teagedy, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Commander Steve McGarrett never believed in love, But when he met Danny Williams, All has changed for him, What happens between the couple ?, Is it a true fairy tale ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Tale As Old As Time:

*Summary: Commander Steve McGarrett never believed in love, But when he met Danny Williams, All has changed for him, What happens between the couple ?, Is it a true fairy tale ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett loves living his life alone, Except when he is with his friends, or sister, & niece. He was so glad that he reconnected with her, & be a part of her daughter's life too. But, When it comes to love, He is not gonna do another relationship, Cause, when he lost Freddie, during one of his time as a Seal, It hurt too much, & he doesn't risk his heart again.

 

They were at the _**HQ**_ , & one of his best friends, Officer Adam Noshimuri, came up to him one day, as they were working on a case. "Steve, I think you should get out there, I hate to see you alone, & have no one to be there for you", The _**Five-O Commander**_ choked back the emotions, & he told him this.

 

"Adam, I can't, I just can't, I am not ready to date yet, I am missing Freddie too much", as he was thinking of his deceased lover. The Handsome Asian knew about Freddie, & Steve's past with him."I think that you should take a chance, You won't regret it". Steve shook his head, & knew that nothing will help him get over his first love.

 

Adam knew exactly how Steve felt, It was unbearable when he lost Kono to cancer last year, He almost drank himself stupid. It sad cause of Steve, & the support that he received, He was able to go on. "Just don't rule the possibilities out yet, Okay ?", The Hunky Brunette promised that he won't, & they went back to work instantly.

 

Steve got home from work, & he took a deep breath in, & he went to the kitchen. He had took a beer from the fridge, & drank it on the way to the bedroom. He went out on to the lanai, & rested there. "I miss you, Freddie, I always will", As tears were streaming down his face. He sat there, & drank his beer, til he went to bed.


End file.
